


Death Will Tremble to Take Us

by acciojd



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove Friendship, Simon Snow is an Idiot, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, shepard knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: Takes place immediately where Wayward Son ends. (Spoilers for Wayward Son)Simon breaks up with Baz when they get home from America. Baz and Penny go off to battle at Watford without him. Baz is fighting recklessly, and that is absolutely terrifying Penelope Bunce. Will Simon get it together on time?TW: thoughts of suicide/recklessness flirting the line of suicidal
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Death Will Tremble to Take Us

Hello and welcome to my second Carry On fic! Hope you are as happy to be here as I am!

**Death Will Tremble to Take Us**

_"We are here to laugh at the odds and live our lives so well that death will tremble to take us"- Charles Bukowski_

**Simon**

The flight back was brutal. I still took my seat next to Baz, but I was silent. I couldn’t think of anything to say. The news Penny sprung on Baz and I at the beach was jarring. Terrifying really. There were vampires attacking Watford. But not just a usual band of misfits, these were organized and angry. They had allied with werewolves and apparently even some nymphs and fairies. Fiona had apparently given the school warning, and it was enough to put up some heavy defensive spells, but the vamps were fast finding their way around it.

Logically I knew why Penny called for Baz on the beach. Fiona was his aunt, but beyond that Baz was a vampire. I had just watched him kill well over a dozen. He was powerful, strong. He was needed to fight by his aunt’s side and to defend Watford.

But it reminded me, again, that I wasn’t the hero anymore. I wasn’t the one that Penny called for. I wasn’t going to be able to help much. I had to stop pretending I was a superhero. I’m not. And I’m not for the world of sorcerers and vampires.

But could I really let Penny fight without me? Could I really sit home while Baz risked his life to defend the world of mages? Even if it was not my world anymore, it was his. It was Penny’s.

These are the thoughts that raced through my head on the plane. I could see Shepard chatting with Penelope in the aisle ahead. Agatha is sitting next to Penelope on the other side. She’s been about as silent as I was. She said she was just coming back for her wand, and I couldn’t picture her joining in on the battle. She was absolutely shook by this whole thing.

What would we do though? Sit at home waiting for the phone to ring? Waiting for a text that said “alive. Be home soon?”

Agatha maybe could handle that. But could I?

What if Baz was hurt when I wasn’t there? I mean he’s proven he’s basically indestructible, but he still hurts. He’s still flammable. That member of Next Blood was running toward him, Penelope and Agatha’s flames surrounding him. If I hadn’t picked him up when I did, he would be nothing more than ashes.

Then what?

_“Why can’t you see that I wouldn’t be happy anywhere without you?”_

Then there was that. His words were coursing through my head as well. I was so sure I needed to leave him. He was so powerful, so handsome, so strong. He didn’t belong with me. He didn’t belong with the mages really either, they could never teach him like other vampires could. He belonged with other vampires, wearing posh suits, drinking posh drinks, and living posh ageless lives.

Simon Snow, the chosen one, was good enough for Baz. Simon Snow, the normal with wings is not.

He won’t believe me. He doesn’t see how I hold him back. It will hurt him for a few months, but he will realize I’m doing him a favor. Eventually.

**Baz**

What else could I say, Simon Snow? I’ve laid it all out for you. You are everything, there is nothing for me without you.

_I was eleven, I had lost my mother and my soul, but the crucible gave me you_

We went back to Bunce and Snow’s apartment. Shepard was standing awkwardly around. Agatha had taken an uber from the airport to her parent’s place. She had promised she would meet us here tonight and we would leave for Watford first light. We needed to pack, try and sleep, and get a good meal in. I needed to hunt.

But once we crossed the threshold to Simon and Penelope’s apartment, Simon held out his arm and turned to face us.

“I’m not going to Watford”

“What? But Simon…” Penelope started.

“No. You called Baz, you needed Baz. I’m a liability. I’m not a mage, I’m not a vampire hunter, I can’t even get in passed the Watford gates.” Simon continued.

“I mean you may not be a vampire hunter, but you probably took out more during that fight than Fiona takes out in a year.” I said with a smile. I was trying to make him feel better about losing his magic. Simon was still an absolute force to be reckoned with. Give the man a sword and he was probably more deadly than when he used to go off. More controlled chaos too.

Still, I was stunned that Simon seemed willing to let me and Penelope go off to battle without him, but I also wouldn’t mind if he stayed safe at the apartment with Shepard. That worked for me too. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him lying on the ground, his wing bent the wrong way. I was content to let him stay behind if that’s what he wanted.

Or so I thought.

Once I spoke, he rounded on me.

“Baz. This, you and I, isn’t working.”

It was as though suddenly all the air had been sucked out of the room. There must have been some air though, because I heard Bunce gasp. But couldn’t get a deep breath in and my stomach was rolling. I felt nauseous and a cold sweat break out all at the same time. My world pinpointed to just Simon.

He looked so calm, wearing the bomber jacket he had flown in over a white t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I bought him those jeans. They made his ass look unbelievable and the color made his eyes seem bluer, his hair more golden.

Simon opened his mouth to speak again, but Bunce interrupted. “Simon, stop, you’re exhausted.” I could hear the plea in her voice, she reached out for him, but he brushed her off.

“No Pen, I’ve been thinking this for awhile now. I need to get it out, it’s not fair to Baz.” Simon said, before turning back to me. “Baz, you need to let me go. It will be better for you and better for me. You can find someone who matches you, who has power like you. And I will find a normal and do normal things. I’m going to ask Dr. Wellbelove to remove the wings and the tail. I’m going to live a normal life.” He looked at me. His eyes had always been so blue. The were steady. There were no tears. His voice didn’t raise.

I think I was rooted to the spot. I could vaguely hear Penelope shouting at him to stop. I wondered why she was so invested in this. It wasn’t her getting her heart ripped out. Maybe I should be shouting.

“SIMON, PLEASE STOP.” She cried. She was crying. That seemed strange. Shouldn’t I be the one crying? Shouldn’t Simon be?

There was nothing left for me to say. I had laid it all out for him on the beach. I won’t be happy without him. I’ve told him that. I made my love as clear as I could. He has all of me.

“ _you don’t have to ask”_

Simon was ignoring Bunce and stayed rounded on me.

“I’m going to live a normal life, and you aren’t normal. We can’t be normal. We’re done. I’m sorry, but it’s over.”

I really thought I might pass out from lack of air. Had I taken a breath since he began? The walls were closing in, everything was just Simon. Perfect, beautiful Simon.

So, I did the only thing I could do. I turned and walked back out of the apartment. I had no words; I had already given them all to him. This was his choice. What else could I do?

It wasn’t until I got to the street that I realized I didn’t know where to go. I guess I had to go back to my flat, but I couldn’t even remember where it was. My brain was fuzzy, a buzzing noise had started and didn’t seem to show any interest in stopping.

I leaned against the wall to Snow’s apartment building, trying to breathe while I patted my pockets down looking for a smoke. Crowley, I needed one. Fortunately, I picked up a pack as soon as we had landed. I pulled one out and lit a small fire on my finger.

As soon as I took my first drag, Bunce ran out the front of the apartment complex. She looked around, frantic and wild, before her eyes landed on me, and she looked relieved.

“He doesn’t mean that.” She said, voice vibrating from emotion, and I sputtered out a laugh. Or a sob. It sounded like both. “He doesn’t Baz. He loves you. I’m sure of that.”

I thought about how ‘sure’ she was of Micah. Seventeen-year-old Baz at Watford might have thrown that in her face. But if there is one thing America had taught me, it was that I truly loved and admired Penelope Bunce. For once in my life, I didn’t want to hurt someone just because I was hurting.

“I’ll pick you up, 7 a.m. sharp tomorrow.” I said, because I couldn’t think of Simon. I had to just think of us. The mission we now had in front of us. “Meet me out front. If you aren’t outside by 7:03, I’m leaving without you.”

And before she could say anything else, I turned and walked off. I know I needed to go home. Take a shower. Get some sleep. I needed to help Fiona and everyone at Watford tomorrow.

And after that, after everyone was safe, I could rest.

**Penelope**

I’m not usually that emotional of a person, but it has been a very rough few days. And Simon is my best friend. And Simon just made the biggest mistake of his life. I very well couldn’t not try to stop him. I don’t know where this delusional ‘you deserve better than me’ crap came from, but it needed to stop.

Once I left Baz outside, I marched back up to the apartment about ready to tear into Simon. I was confident at least that I would see Baz in the morning. He would be alright tonight until I could talk some sense in Simon. I opened the door to our flat ready to row, but when I looked at him, I stopped.

He was on his knees in our living room sobbing. He had seemed emotionless delivering his breakup speech to Baz, but now I realized it wasn’t emotionless, it was rehearsed. Now that he had spit out his prepared speech or whatever, he let his emotions take back over again.

“Oh Simon” I said, putting my arms around him. He couldn’t seem to find words.

“We should get him to bed.” Shepard said (I had forgotten he was there). “Good nights sleep, and then tomorrow we can try again.”

I nodded before putting Simon’s arm over my shoulders, helping him to stand and then walking him to his bed. I found some comfortable pajama bottoms that I helped him change into and then helped him lie down and pulled his blanket over him. He didn’t talk, just went along with all my movements.

“ **Sleep tight** ” I said, with just a little magic in it. I hoped it would sooth him to sleep and keep the nightmares at bay.

When I went back out, Shepard was sitting on the sofa.

“What now?” He asked, with a soft smile.

I kind of liked that smile.

“Tomorrow, Baz and I will go to Watford and help my mum.” I looked at him. “My mum is one of the worlds smartest mages. She can help with your demon problem. Or she will know where we need to go. We will figure it out Shepard, I promise.”

He smiled again.

“But till we get back, I need you to keep Simon from doing anything stupid.” I said.

“Stupid like breaking up with the guy who clearly would rearrange the stars for him?” Shepard asked and I winced.

“If you could help him see that, that would be spectacular.”

**Simon**

I knew Penelope spelled me, because I woke up so well rested that I actually woke up with a smile. Then I remembered why she spelled me, and I shot out of bed so fast that I knocked the pillow and side table lamp to the floor. I rushed out of the bedroom to see Agatha and Shepard sitting calmly in front of the telly having a tea.

“Morning Simon.” Agatha said. “I brought you some scones.” She held up a brown back that smelled delicious.

“Scones.” I repeated back. I was momentarily dumbstruck by the sight of the two of them in my living room.

“Where’s Penny?” I said, panic creeping in. I couldn’t place why, but I knew something was terribly wrong.

“She left a few hours ago to head up to Watford.” Shepard said, voice calm and even.

“SHE LEFT WITHOUT ME” I screamed. The panic was now overwhelming. Shepard looked at Agatha for help.

Agatha took a deep breath. “She said you didn’t want to come with them. I wasn’t there, but you told her that, remember?” She said calmly. Agatha always had a very calming voice when she wanted to use it. She really was a beautiful woman, but her beauty was nothing like Baz.

Baz.

It hit me like a brick wall. Baz and Penny were going to fight at Watford. They left me behind. I mean, I had asked to be left behind, but they actually did it. I didn’t think they would do it.

And Baz, I broke up with him last night. He was going to help defend Watford, thinking I didn’t love him (I did, Crowley, I did).

“Why are you here?” I asked Agatha.

She sighed.

“I’m going to leave soon, Crowley knows I’m less powerful than Baz and Penny, but I am going. I decided to stay a bit longer to see if you wanted to come with me. But you don’t have too. Really. You’ve done enough for the world” She smiled softly again.

**Baz**

I was pushing it. Pedal to the metal as they say. Bunce was clutching her hands in her lap, finger twisting her ring uncomfortably. I kept casting ‘ **make way for the king** ’ anytime the cars were even remotely close to us.

“Baz, you are wasting magic” Bunce moaned and she sounded so sad I actually slowed down.

I hadn’t slept since the plane. I ended up walking around endlessly last night, not even going back to my apartment until close to 5am. I showered, changed my clothing, did my best to look presentable, but that was it.

At least I fed last night. I think I pulled off the “presentable” part too. I found some black jeans that I tucked into an old pair of doc marten boots. I paired it with a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, that really probably cost too much to be heading into battle with. But I looked proper vampire hunter. If I could tolerate a cross, I would have been tempted to put one on.

I left my flat at 6:30 exactly and was in front of Simon and Bunce’s flat at 6:58 sharp. I may have left at exactly 7 if I didn’t see Bunce, but she was already outside. Mercifully holding two cups of coffee. She handed me one as soon as she sat down.

“Baz..” she started, voice uncharacteristically soft. I interrupted though. I didn’t want to hear a word of Simon. He had made his feelings perfectly clear and I wasn’t interested in hearing anything different form her. If he had something to say, he would need to say it himself.

“Don’t. Not a word, Bunce, or you can teleport to Watford for all I care.” I said, my voice harsh from chain smoking all night.

Thank Crowley she actually did shut up and didn’t say anything until her plea for me to stop wasting magic.

She had a point, I guess. I was being reckless, hitting ridiculous speeds and spelling any car away that was too close. I couldn’t kill myself and Bunce in a car wreck. That would be embarrassing. Plus, we had to fight this battle first. I couldn’t do anything too dramatic until Watford was safe. And I didn’t want to take Bunce along for the ride to the other side with me.

“You are being reckless.” She said, as I finally slowed down the car. We were almost there; I could sense the Watford’s magic as we got closer.

I didn’t say anything in response.

“Baz, please. I know that this whole thing sucks right now, but I don’t want you to get killed.”

I snorted. Sucks was the understatement of the century. “Didn’t think you cared, Bunce.”

She practically growled at me. “You are family now, Baz. Stop acting like you aren’t. Stop acting like it’s only Simon who will suffer if you get yourself killed. I love you. You are one of my best friends. You know that.”

I did actually. When we were in America, leaving Nevada I used **kiss it better** to heal her. She was family to me too.

“Let’s just save Watford, and don’t get yourself killed.” She hissed at me.

“Sure thing, Bunce.” I replied.

I only felt a little bad lying.

**Penelope**

I’m not stupid. Baz may think he’s the cleverest of them all, but I’m only a smidge behind him most days. Some days, I’m lightyears ahead of him. Today was one of the later.

Baz was careening himself towards a cliff and not even trying to stop himself. He was borderline manic. I know manic. I lived with a pixie.

I had to hope that Agatha pulled this off. She waited behind for Simon. We were both certain he would go with her. He might have said he didn’t want to come, that he wanted to be “normal.” But I know Simon better than he knows himself. Normal or not, he has way too much of a hero complex to let Baz and I run into danger without him nearby.

She said she would text me when they got on the road. It’s been hours, and my phone has been completely silent. _Come on Aggie_. I thought desperately. Our boys need us.

**Simon**

I felt physically ill at the idea of Baz and Penelope fighting without me. Sure, they were capable. More than capable really, better and stronger than me.

Still, it made my stomach turn. What if Penny got hurt and there was no one to get her out of there. I thought of the time the humdrum managed to make her ooze blood from what seemed like everyone of her pores. I threw her over my shoulder and got the hell out of there so she could heal both of us.

Baz wouldn’t let anything happen to her though, and Baz was downright terrifying when he went feral.

Terrifying and extremely hot.

I can’t believe I broke up with him. I was so focused on getting the words out of my mouth that I couldn’t even focus on his reaction. I knew he seemed stunned, that he didn’t say anything back. There were no tears, no screaming. He didn’t argue. Maybe he knew that it was the right thing to do. Maybe he was relieved.

“I don’t think so Aggie.” I said, my hands were shifting uncomfortably. “I think I’m more of a liability than a help.”

Agatha’s face fell. I could tell she was stunned. To her left Shepard let out a sigh.

“I know we haven’t been friends that long man, so don’t take this the wrong way.” I turned to him confused. “But you are a fucking idiot.”

Agatha winced at the language, but it was evident she agreed.

“You didn’t see him, did you? When he thought you were dead?” Shepard asked with an annoyed sigh. I shook my head. I had been in and out of consciousness after all. “Did Penny have a chance to tell you about it?” I shook my head again no again.

“This may not be my place…”

Agatha interrupted.

“you saw the whole thing?” Shepard looked a little bit confused but nodded.

“yeah, when the one dude bit me. Lamb and the Next Blood vamps were having some pissing contest. Simon was on the ground when Baz…”

“I can pull the memory from you, project it. Simon can see it for himself” Agatha said, holding up her wand (she must have picked it up from her parents’ house).

Shepard looked nervous. I know I was. That seemed complicated. Agatha was not on the same level as Baz or Penny. But she was smart and she seemed confident.

“Will it hurt?” Shepard asked then stopped. “Well I don’t care much about that actually; more will it damage the memory? I don’t want to forget what’s been going on.”

“No.” Agatha said. It will stay in your head, “I will just project what you saw, so Simon can see it himself.”

Shepard nodded, and then before I could say anything else, Agatha pointed her wand at Shepard.

“ **Share with the class**!” She said.

It was exactly like she had described. Like we were watching a movie. I could see myself, wings torn and bleeding. It looked really bad, to be honest.

Then I could see Baz. I’ve known him for 9 years, almost half his life. I’ve seen him angry, happy (although not as often as I’d like), I’ve seen him sad, drunk, relieved…

I have never seen him like this. He looked like he was going to pass out, his knees were shaking, his skin even paler than usual. He looked like Lamb was the only thing holding him up (that tosser). Then Lamb took off and Baz sank to his knees next to me. He fisted his hair and let out a moan that could not be construed as anything other than heartbreak. Even as an echo, a memory, I could feel the sound tug on my heart.

Then he went absolutely berserk. Like the ancient norse berserkers we leaned about at school. The only way to describe it is at if he went off. I winced as he was clearly shot, multiple times, but it didn’t even phase him. He would fight until his body gave up.

Then the angle changed as Shepard clearly took in something else and Agatha send the memory back with “ **wrap it up.** ”

It hit me all at once. Baz was fighting like that because he loved me. Truly loved me. I wasn’t an inconvenience. I wasn’t a burden. The idea of my death, being free of me, wasn’t a relief for him, not even close. It made him flaunt with his own.

“Agatha, we have to go. Now.”

Shepard smiled. “Atta boy.”

**Baz**

Watford was on fire.

Headmistress Bunce was clearly fighting with the professors and some members of the coven. The students had been evacuated (it always infuriated her that Simon and Penelope seemed to be fighting the mage’s battles while he ran around playing in his war room or whatever).

But the way to fight vampires was, well, with fire. And Fiona was a Pitch, she could light a match and fight with the best of us.

We left the car and started walking instead, trying to decide if we should stay behind enemy lines or try and join with her mother and Fiona and whomever else was there. Penelope was clearly nervous about trying to get through the fire.

“You’re flammable.” She said, when I suggested we make a run though a clearing. I rolled my eyes. Who wasn’t? Also, I’m freaking fast when I want to be.

“We should try and take down as many as we can from outside the gate. Maybe soften the assault. I don’t think there are any on our side out here.” Penelope whispered. Honestly, I didn’t care. Seemed as good as a plan as any.

My plan after all was simple. Take out as many vampire’s as I could, and then when I was trapped, set myself ablaze. With any luck maybe my soul would join my mother’s. There wouldn’t be a body, but I hoped they put a plaque with my name near hers. We both would be killed fighting vampires at Watford. I found it rather poetic.

Penny was stalling though, she seemed to be taking me for a long walk around the wavering woods, as if we were looking for something, or someone.

Maybe she thought Simon was coming. I almost felt sorry for her. If it wasn’t for me, he might have been there. He probably wouldn’t let Penny go off on her own.

My phone vibrated.

**Fiona** : Someone out there is in charge. No idea who, but they are way too organized to be just mindlessly attacking

She was right. The assault on Watford had been going on for days now. Whoever was leading the vampires had an evident mission. They were trying to exhaust the mages. Attacking in just enough force, to make the mages use their magic, and then withdrawing and attacking again. There was no Simon to charge up on anymore.

I turned to Bunce. “Let’s find who’s running this show and take them out.”

**Penelope**

I was so relieved when Agatha texted that they were on their way. But they were hours behind us. She said Shepard convinced him.

I knew I liked him.

I hope they made good time. It was evident when we came upon the first small pack that Baz was acting off. It’s not that I would say Baz was suicidal per se. He just didn’t seem to care at all if he lived or died.

There had been a small group. Maybe five vampires, a werewolf, and a goblin (what an odd grouping). I was about to whisper a plan when Baz just tore into them. He’s lucky he didn’t get a werewolf scratch. Can you even be a werewolf and a vampire? That would have been awful.

Usually he fights like a mage. Now he was fighting like a vampire and a mage. It was pretty brilliant actually. He burned two vampires easy with that fire thing he does sometimes. It always made Simon nervous but everyone knows the Pitches are good with flames.

But who am I kidding, as it is one of the vampires got a lucky shot (and yes they had guns too. Not the really crazy one’s like the vampires in America, but small handheld pistols) in his shoulder. I healed it easy, but it could have been his head for Crowley’s sake. He barely even flinched.

“Nicks and slicks Baz, could you at least let me come up with a plan for the next group. I really don’t want to mop up your blood after this.”

“Sure thing, Bunce.” He said, but I could tell he didn’t really mean it.

We prowled through the woods like a couple of assassins.

At the next group, I at least got a chance to fight too, but only after Baz took a baseball bat to the head.

When they were all down for the count, I crouched down next to him. I was almost tempted to just sit here with him unconscious and kill some time, but that seemed cruel and dangerous. What if we were attacked? He’d be easy prey. “ **Wakey Wakey**.” I cast and he shot up.

“Seriously Baz, you need to chill out.” I said close to hysterics. I’m lucky no magic snuck into that; he might have ended up with his feet frozen to the ground.

Baz sighed and wiped the blood out of his eyes. “It was a lucky shot. How was I supposed to know there was another one hiding in the woods?”

“Because you are supposed to do some recon. Learn that there is another one ‘hiding in the woods’ before you just go in guns blazing.” He actually did cast **guns blazing**. It let him basically shoot fireballs from his hands. It was pretty cool to watch until one vampire managed to sneak up on him and crack a bat to his head. I think Baz only did hear him because of the roar of the fire. I know I didn’t.

“Can you do something for the headache?” He asked, shaking his head as if to try and clear it but wincing all the same.

“ **Kiss it better** ” I casted and then planted a kiss to the uninjured part of his forehead. He smiled softly.

“Thanks, Bunce.” I could see tears in his eyes.

_Hurry up, Si._ I thought.

**Simon**

When we got to Watford, we saw Baz’s car not far from the road. They had clearly pulled off the road to ditch it, but didn’t bother to hide it very well. Agatha parked the Volvo and I turned to her.

“Aggie, I’m sorry…” I started. But she just nodded.

“Go.” She said. “Find him.”

I spread my wings and took off, looking for any sign of Penny and Baz.

I found them alright. In exactly the last place I’d want to.

Surrounded.

**Penelope**

If Simon doesn’t show up soon, this maybe it.

This group was too big for us. I took down a werewolf and a goblin before I felt something snaking up my ankles and holding me in place. A fairy, or something, managed to charm the trees. It snaked its way up my body and pinned me down. I was certain I could figure out a spell to get out, but Fairy’s always did have a good relationship with the trees. One of the branches held my wrist down while the stupid fairy plucked my ring from my hand. That bitch.

It took no less than a dozen Vampires to stop Baz. His magic finally seemed to run low enough for them to hold him down. A nymph tied him up with some silver. I could tell it was burning into his ankles and hands, even if he didn’t show how much it pained him.

They were deciding who we were and what to do with us. They seemed to think I was a student who snuck back on to school grounds, but they didn’t know what to make of Baz. He looked awful though, the silver was draining him.

**Baz**

I just needed to wait for some vampires to get closer. I had just enough magic left to set myself ablaze, but I was determined to take at least one out with me. I almost felt bad that Bunce would have to watch. I had faith that she would get herself out of this mess. Hopefully the flames would provide a nice distraction from her.

**Simon**

I could see Penny was immobile, and some pixie or fairy or something was messing with her ring.

They tied Baz up with silver.

I couldn’t go off with magic anymore, but apparently I still can with rage.

**Baz**

Just as I was about to light up everyone in a 5 foot radius of me and go out in a literal blaze of glory. There was Simon.

I thought maybe I blacked out and was imagining it because he was so damn beautiful. But then again he was always beautiful in battle.

He took out the fairy holding Bunce’s ring, slipped it back on her finger, and quite literally ripped the chains off me. It was so sudden I couldn’t even brace myself and I collapsed to the forest floor. My wrists and ankles were positively burning, and I was sure the silver had caused some nasty welts. Not to mention it made it hard to breathe.

Bunce set herself free the moment she had her ring back and ran over to me. She started casting healing spells while Simon, quite literally, tore through the rest of the vampires. Once I could stand up on my own, the three of us made short work of what remained.

We all stood there, out of breath, for a moment.

“Baz…” He started, and I found myself wincing. Why did he even come? I didn’t want to look at him, because I was afraid of how much it would hurt.

“Look at me, Baz, please.” He said, I could hear how close he was to me, but I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eye. He did it for me, putting his hands on either side of my head and forcing me towards him.

“Baz.” I finally looked at him.

“I was wrong. I was so wrong. I love you. And if you have me back, I will never let you go again. I swear it.”

But how could I trust him again? I laid my heart out for him in America and he tossed me to the side the second we got back to his apartment. It seemed as though he could read my mind. Tears started rolling down his face.

**Simon**

He’s going to reject me. I’ve hurt him too much. How can I make this up to him?

“Baz.” I pleaded. “I know you told me that you would only be happy with me, but I was a fool. I was so stupid and my head was so twisted up that I didn’t believe it. But I’ve seen it now. I get it. Please give me a chance, I know, I’m a terrible boyfriend. But I don’t want to be anymore. I want to be the man you deserve. I will prove it to you, if it takes every day of the rest of my life to do so.”

I waited. It was all I could do, but I was determined. I would wait everyday for him. I would fight off all of London for him. I would fight for him and with him until he believed me.

Finally Baz looked at me and gave the slightest inclination of his head. I viewed that as permission and grabbed him towards me for a kiss. I tried to put everything I could into it, to show him how I felt.

It took a moment, but eventually he did kiss me back.

I knew this wouldn’t be easy, I had hurt him terribly. But I vowed there in that moment to tell Baz that I loved him every single day for the rest of my life.

Finally, Penelope broke us up.

“Love you idiots, and all that jazz. But we’ve got a battle to win.”

A/N: and win of course they do! Thanks for stopping by. This fic, more than anything else I've written practically wrote itself. I worry (as I'm sure a lot of us in the fandom do) that Simon is going to do something incredibly stupid like break up with Baz "for his own good." So get it together Simon, because Baz loves you! My idea for projecting Shepard's memory came from the idea very clearly that if Simon could see what we the reader could see, he would know how crazy Baz is for him.

Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
